Whoever Knew
by ninjaishh
Summary: The trio. Best of friends from a small age. So what happens when they grow to love her? and What happens when everything goes terribly wrong? Fate plays witht hem a little to get them to their true love. full summary inside :3 Rated T for language


**Disclaimer;;** I never did never and never will own Gakuen Alice. Oh common, it's a DISCLAIMER for petes sake.

**A/n:** I know, I know I have a story to finish but this idea just came to my head. And I hope it will turn out good.

Anyway, beside all my troubles.

**Summary:** Okay this has a weird summary. Cause they are definitely not themselves but hey, a story cant always be perfect right? D anyway. Like always, Ruka and Natsume are the **best **of friends. They are never detached and yeah you get my point. Then comes in our Mikan. They hang out and stuff. So the trio becomes best of friends, so what happens when the best trio grows up and both Ruka and Natsume fall for our little idiot?

Not telling you pairings, cause that will ruin the story xD

Oh god, that was a horrible summary… HORRIBLE I SAY.

P.S. I swear ill finish my other story… someday.

Anyway. ON WITH MY STORY.

* * *

**???? POV**

I spun around looking at the new big school as I wondered what new adventures seek for me.

**End ???? POV.**

**Normal POV. **

"OH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP. IM TRYING TO SLEEP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIIIIIII-"

AND Someone covered our yup, you guessed it, Natsumes mouth before he could go any further.

Yup The best of bestfriends, Ruka and Natsume. They were always together and never apart. (**A/N:** well obviously)

"Okay, will all of you shut up, or youre getting a popquiz." Yes, the one and only Jinno-sensei

The class immediately .stopped talking.

"We have a new student, would you please come in?"

A beautiful girl came in, making all the boys drool. Oh, and did I mention her hair is black? (D)

"Ohayou, my name is Fujiwata Yuki, I just transferred from America, so you can also call me Rita. Nice to meet you all." And she bows.

(**A/N: **HAHA yes, it is not who you think it was, right? Oh this is fun. )

Anyways… lets continue.

Mr. Narumi came in with a hat with a few feathers sticking out on the side, a fluffy pink blousy thing, and black leather pants with frills on the side.

(**A/N:** -twitch-)

He whispered something to Jinno-sensei and Jinno-sensei nodded.

All the girls were envious and all the boys were drooling, of course, besides Ruka and Natsume, but Ruka had stars in his eyes. (o.O) But this girl had a special Raven haired boy in his mind.

Whispers were heard among the crowd and suddenly, a green beast popped outta nowhere.

"HAHA. WELL YOU LITTLE BITCH, THINK YOURE SO PERFECt? HO HO HO. (she is scary.)" said the green beast. Wait… it was just Sumire…

"SHUTUP class. I have another announcement"

Everyone was still talking and not acknowledging Jinno's existence.

"SHUTUP OR YOU'LL GET DETENTION AND A POPQUIZ THAT CAN DETERMINE YOUR GRADE FOR THE YEAR."

The room was so quiet; you can hear a pin drop.

"We have another student coming in, may you please come in?"

A girl with Honey colored hair, that was wrapped in pigtails came in.

All the people started talking amongst themselves again, because they weren't interested in her, they were interested in Rita.

"Ohayou, My name is Sakura Mikan…"

And nobody heard her, except for a special Raven Hair prodigy.

"Okay, sit next to… hmm… where is there a seat? Oh, sit next to Natsume , the kid over there"

"Umm… okay"

When Mikan arrived to her seat everyone fell dead silent.

Whispers such as

"Omg, shes sitting next to him –gasp" and so on. But there is one special green beast that said.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PIES. (don't ask.. it was the first thing that came to my mind xD) THAT LITTLE BITCH IS SITTING NEXT TO MY NATSUME. GET OFF YOU STUPID WHORE…." And she continued on and on. The whole class sweat dropped.

"Whoever in god's land said I was yours? Hearing of "your" disgust me."

"OMG, natsume TALKED! HOLY THE WORLD IS ENDING." Okay.. that was a bit dramatic.

_RING. RING. RING. _

"oh joy, my class was ruined due to some pathetic kids." With that, Jinno left.

While everyone gathered around Rita, except Natsume, Ruka, Anna, and Nonoko. Of course, Natsume and Ruka stayed at their own seats while Anna and Nonoko introduced themselves to Mikan, mainly because they thought very lowly of Rita.

* * *

**End. Tbc. **

Okay. So what the hell is going on. xD

And im sorry for my short piece, but I don't like writing too long. Im sorry. xD


End file.
